Dixon Brother's Auto Repair
by rosiegrad
Summary: The Dixon Brother's are good at fixing cars but too bad their skills can't fix lives.


**Dixon Brother's Auto Repair**

 **Too Bad It Can't Fix Broken Lives**

* * *

 _ **Senoia, Georgia.  
Roughly two years before the breakdown of civilization.**_

Susan Barlow read the ad again and made sure she had the right address. Six Fifteen Seventh Street. It was a brick garage bearing a huge sign overhead. Slipping into the mechanic's bay, Susan was greeted by a skinny, greasy red haired man.

"Hey there. Can I help ya?" he smiled lifting his handle-bar mustache.

"Yeah, I was interested in the Secretary job," she showed him the ad.

"Sure. You'll wanna talk to the boss. C'mon, he's over here." he led the way to a big man under the hood of a Corvette.

"Hey boss. Looks like we got us someone interested in the desk job." He'd tapped the man's shoulder.

He backed up slightly to avoid hitting his head on the hood. Turning, Susan got an electrical shock racing up her spine when his blues eyes met hers.

"Hey there, Sugar. Ya here for the job, eh? Follow me. I'll show ya the office," he smiled brightly.

He felt a shiver go up his back when he caught her flowery scent. She was a short, petite woman with the right curves.

"I'm Merle Dixon," he wiped his dirty hand on a rag and offered it to the pretty lady.

"Susan Barlow," she shook his beefy paw and couldn't help but get goosebumps when she did so. She could tell he lived a hard life, probably still did.

"Susan? Pretty name, sugar. Here's the drill. Answer phones, set up appointments and be here a half hour early ta open. Make coffee for the guys," he explained.

"Self explanatory. Got it. How much is pay?" she inquired.

"11.50 an hour. Ya want the job or what?" he sounded a bit annoyed that she was asking anything.

"Yes. Thank you. I've been all over town and no one's hiring except you. So, when should I start?" Susan was about to clap her hands but refrained, not wanting to look stupid.

"Tomorrow be here at seven thirty. Here's a spare key for the shop. C'mon, I'll show ya around." Merle placed his hand on her shoulder and went back into the bay. "This here is Axel, T-Dog, and my brother, Daryl. Hey guys, this is Susan. She'll be answerin' phones and what not," he called out. Each man nodded except for Daryl. He actually shook her hand after wiping it on a rag.

"Glad to meet you, fellas." Her phone went off playing a snippet of a Lee Brice song. "Oh, excuse me," she stopped off to the side and answered.

"That song is familiar. What was it?" Daryl asked.

"Hard to Love," Susan replied slipping her phone in her pocket.

Now that she thought about it, that particular song reminded her of Andy. He was always a hard man but he loved her the best he knew how. That random thought was just that random.

Shaking off the thought, she turned to Merle. "Are you partial to any coffee in general or do you care?" she asked.

"Whatever works, sugar. See ya in the mornin'."

Merle handed her the extra key and watched her leave.

"Jeez, man. Could ya be any more obvious?" Daryl frowned.

Bad idea. The last woman they hired only lasted a week. Not only did she have to endure Merle's temper but his propensity to sleep with them. His reputation for being the ladies' man preferred him. Daryl would have to tell Susan to watch her back. It didn't usually matter what the woman looked like but she was a hole to Merle. Something he felt the need to shore up.

Daryl found he liked Susan. There was just a quiet grace about her that meant she'd be tolerant of people and their eccentricities. He hoped it'd work out. He ducked back under the hood of the 'Vette and finished up.

Merle felt his heart rate slow down the minute she walked out. He felt like he'd lost a part of himself. All his life, having a meaningful relationship was only a joke to him. He'd learned that much from his old man. Between beatings and ramblings of how useless women were, Merle soaked up the blather about women being only good for one thing. That Dixon's didn't love and that no one could love a Dixon.

What had surprised him was the total polar opposite Daryl was. He was a total bad ass but he craved the love of his woman, Carrie. She was good for him and for Merle to admit that was hard indeed. For a guy used to penis thinking, Merle suddenly found himself not thinking with said organ.

Changes Can't Happen Overnight…

Susan showed up promptly at seven thirty, carrying a bag of freshly ground Italian Roast, eager to get the day started. Unlocking the office, she set the bag on the counter and immediately unlocked the overhead doors of the garage. Heading back into the office, she washed the coffee pot out, dumping the grounds in the garbage can, then proceeded to set up the coffee. Pouring fresh cold water in the reservoir, she dumped a half cup of grounds in the basket and started the maker. Grabbing the overflowing garbage off the floor, she stuffed it into the can. Then walked around straightening the office up. No sense in having a sloppy work place. Susan walked outside and located the dumpster and emptied the can. As she rounded the corner she was greeted by T-Dog. She almost jumped out of her skin, seeing as how she wasn't expecting to see anyone just yet.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya," he laughed.

"No problem. Maybe you guys should wear a bell. Coffee's almost done. I made Italian Roast.", she remarked.

"Ooh, were gettin pretty fancy 'round here," he said as he opened the overhead doors. He could smell the aroma of it drifting from the office. "Man, that smells good. Damn, girl. Keep that up and I'll steal ya from Merle," he joked.

Susan poured his cup and waited for the results.

His brown eyes lit up. "Mmm! That's good. I got a few minutes, yet. I'ma sit on my butt and enjoy my coffee," he sat in the small waiting area.

"You do that. I was going to sweep the office and waiting room." She located the broom and did just that.

Merle and Daryl arrived a few minutes later to a clean office and waiting area. Merle was surprised, fresh coffee and a young woman sweeping up the dirt on the floor.

"Looks like a keeper," Daryl commented.

Merle snorted trying to look like he hadn't noticed.

"Oh, Axel called. He's going to be an hour late. Broke a tooth last night and made an emergency trip to the dentist in town," Susan reported.

"No problem. What's the first appointment?" Merle asked.

"Mr. Blake. He should be here in ten minutes. Got time enough for coffee," Susan handed him a styrofoam cup with hot coffee. Daryl had already poured himself some when both brothers stated, "Damn. That's good!"

Susan chuckled and said, "Jinx!"

T-Dog smirked.

"Haha. C'mon, boys. Let's get crackin," Merle winked at Susan and went into the bay.

Daryl was the last one to leave but not before he walked over to Susan. "Can we talk for a minute?" he asked, leaning on the counter. "My brother has a thing for the ladies. I'm warning ya to watch yer back. He's got quite the temper. So when he blows a head gasket just stay outta the way," he told her.

"No problem. My late husband was like that," Susan sighed.

"Sorry to hear that. When'd he die?" Daryl asked.

"A few years ago. Stomach cancer." Susan had watched him waste away fighting this disease.

The day progressed without incident until Merle almost ripped the door off the hinges, swearing a blue streak. He was holding his right hand. The cut was deep and bleeding profusely.

She grabbed a clean towel from the bathroom and wrapped his hand.

"Sit down. What happened?" she asked.

"Stupid screwdriver slipped! Sliced my fuckin' hand open," he barked.

"Alright. Calm down and I'll drive you to the hospital."

Susan was kneeling between his legs, wrapping his hand when Daryl came in.

"I'm going to drive Merle to the hospital. He cut his hand open. There's no more customers. I'll stop by later and lock up," she told him.

She stood up and unlatched her car key from her belt loops.

"Just go ahead. I'll lock up," Daryl replied.

"You still with me over there?" Susan asked when she noticed Merle was a bit pale from blood loss. He rolled his head and glared at her.

"I ain't no baby! Just drive," he snapped.

They made it to the hospital in record time. She supported him as they walked into the emergency room. At the desk, she filled out the paperwork and made sure he was comfortable.

"Keep your arm up," she said.

Miracles of miracles, an orderly brought them back to the exam room.

A nerdy looking guy with _Milton_ sewed on his white coat sat in front of Merle, who was seated on a gurney.

"So, Mr. Dixon, how'd this happen?" he asked while cleaning the cut.

"He sliced it on a screwdriver," Susan replied for him.

"I got a mouth, woman! Ain't gotta answer for me," Merle snapped.

Rolling her eyes, Susan stepped outside and waited in the hallway.

Milton finished suturing his hand, then proceeded to wrap it. "I can prescribe you painkillers if you would like," he readjusted his glasses. Merle only nodded, his hand numb from the local felt like dead weight. Milton handed Merle the script and walked him out.

"Your husband's hand will be fine in a couple of weeks. Just make sure he changes the dressing every other day," the doctor instructed.

"Back the train up. He's not my husband. He's my boss. Merle can change his own bandages." Susan's dander was up when Merle snapped at her.

Merle raised an eyebrow when she raised her voice.

"Somethin' irks thee?" Merle cocked his head.

"Slightly. Next time you talk to me like that, I'll knock your block off! I don't appreciate raised voices." Susan's tone said everything he needed to know about her temper.

"Spitfire. I like it," he said, his raspy laugh got to her.

Susan remained quiet when she followed him to the hospital pharmacy and filled his prescription. She hated that he knew how to push her buttons. She'd only been working there less than a week but she resolved to keep on despite him.

"Alright, want me to call your brother?" she asked as they exited the emergency room two hours later.

She had called Daryl and waited outside with Merle. She could tell he wasn't used to having others help him.

Turning to him, Susan said," Merle, I know it's hard to except help but you don't have to be a jerk about it. I like working for you and I like the guys at the shop. It doesn't mean you're weak to accept help."

Susan smiled briefly and stood when his brother showed up.

She reminded Daryl that Merle was given painkillers, just in case there would be any issues with it. Daryl nodded and took the bottle from Merle then pocketed them.

"I'll see you guys in the morning," she called out as she wandered off to her Suburban and drove off.

* * *

Almost a year would go by before Susan would experience a trauma that would change everyone.

Including Merle!

They'd had an irate customer they were trying to deal with but to no avail, he refused payment when the work wasn't done to his satisfaction.

Rather than drag this through small claims court, Merle offered to do the repairs himself.

The customer, Ed Peletier, agreed only if he was allowed to watch closely.

Knowing Merle didn't like his work scrutinized, he reluctantly agreed.

Once Mr. Peletier was happy with the job, he paid the brothers for the work. But it was what happened after working hours that made all the difference.

Susan was working late to file receipts and do the bookwork when she heard the breaking of glass. She took the pocketknife from her back pocket and flipped it open.

Sure enough there was Ed Peletier, wielding a baseball bat breaking out the loaner car windows and the windows of her Suburban.

"Hey, what are you doing? If you don't leave now I'm calling the cops," she shouted.

That's when he turned his rage on her.

He chased her back into the shop and found her crouching behind the counter with her cell phone.

By the time he'd found her she'd called Rick Grimes and was in the process of dialing Merle's number.

Lifting the bat, Ed slammed it down on her back causing her to cry out.

She dropped her phone as Ed wailed on her with the bat. The only thing Merle caught as he answered his phone were her screams for help.

Dropping everything he was doing, Merle made a quick call to Daryl and raced to the shop.

By the time he got there, the perp was gone and Susan could be heard gasping for air in the office.

Merle reached the shop the same time as Rick and they raced in to find Susan nearly unconscious behind the counter.

Rick called for an ambulance and did a perimeter search while Merle was on his knees cradling her bloodied body in his arms.

"C'mon, girl. Don't ya leave me! Hang on."

That's how Daryl found him. The ambulance arrived ten minutes later.

Two ambulance techs entered the office. " Excuse me, sir. We need to get in there," one of them told Merle.

He was resistant but finally Daryl had to step in. "C'mon, brother. Let 'em do their job. She's in good hands."

Merle knew his baby brother was right but that didn't stop the way he was feeling. Whoever did this was gonna pay big.

Rick came in and pulled the brothers aside. "You have any idea who might have done this?" he asked.

"No. But when I find him, I'ma bust him up. Ain't letting him get away with this!" Merle seethed.

"Any disgruntled workers or customers?"

That was the question that had Daryl perked up for. "Yeah, there was this prick that came in a week ago. He gave us shit over what he thought was bad work. So Merle offered to fix it again. It was Ed something. Hang on, Susan had it written down."

Daryl stepped over to her desk and looked up the name. "Ed Peletier. That's the asshole," Daryl said slamming the desk with his fist.

Merle could barely be contained, but was reeled in when Rick reminded him that Susan would need him strong while this got sorted out. He reigned in his anger and rode with Rick to the hospital.

Daryl had called T-Dog to come down and help him clean up the broken glass and to tape plastic over the broken car windows. They talked about what had happened and decided to drive over to Grady Hospital to see Susan.

Merle was pacing the emergency room when Daryl and T-Dog came in.

"Any news?" T asked.

"Nah! They took her into surgery." Merle looked perplexed and lost.

Rick walked back in carrying two coffees and handed one to Merle. "Here. Calm down, man. They'll let us know. Her doctor said she might have several broken ribs and a possible concussion. But they needed surgery to repair those ribs," Rick stated.

"Since when do they do surgery for that. Don't they just bind them?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah but where they are broken could play havoc on her. They're broken by her spine," Rick replied.

"What about Ed?" T asked as he sat down and crossed his arms.

"Tara and Shane have a BOLO out on him. His wife said he left the house in a rage after he beat the crap out of her." Rick was about to sit when his walkie went off.

"Grimes here," he said.

Over the static then men heard Shane say they caught up with Ed and he was passed out in his car a few miles from the shop. The bloody baseball bat was sitting on the passenger seat in plain view. He'd been roused by Shane and Tara, read his rights, and arrested for aggravated assault, destruction of private property not to mention domestic abuse.

"Good. Throw his ass in lock up and get him processed into the system. I'll be there in an hour. I'm waiting to see Susan's progress," he clicked off.

Just as luck would have it, her doctor came into the waiting room and cleared his throat.

"What's goin on?" Merle was the first to speak.

"Well, we repaired the broken ribs, however, due to the blows to her back, we were forced to remove a kidney. She'll have use of the one. Her collar bone was broken as well. We've also had to stitch over her left eyebrow, she'll have two black eyes, bruises everywhere, and to the matter of her skull. She received two blows to the back of head. She's lucky it wasn't crushed. Susan does have a minor concussion. As for her recovery, she'll remain here for two more days and then she can be released. Does she have anybody to help her out at home?" he asked.

Merle nodded, "Me. This is my fault. I'll be taking her home." He wanted to make it up to her.

"Alright. She's asleep now but if you want to see her, you can do that," the doctor nodded to Rick and the other men.

"Merle, this ain't yer fault. Ya couldn't have done anything. It could have been ya in there," Daryl told him.

Merle slipped past his brother and followed the doctor to Susan's room. She was currently hooked up to a breathing tube, an IV and another IV with blood.

"She needed two transfusions of blood but she'll be stable now. Five minutes," the doctor told him before he left.

Merle scrubbed the back of his head when he was nervous and now was no different, he did something he didn't think he would ever do. He grabbed her small hand in his and caressed her knuckles.

"They caught the bastard, sugar," he whispered. "When you get out of this I'm making it my personal mission to take care of you. And no protestin'. Susan, don't ya leave me. I'm an old fool and you've made my life interesting. You don't put up with my crap and you make me a better man."

He had no idea that his little proclamation was heard by Daryl.

Daryl smirked and backed slowly out of the room.

Merle leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Recovery is a royal pain… Susan was released from the hospital two weeks later.

Merle had practically moved into her room. He made sure that if she was in pain they had meds handy but Susan had refused the pain pills because they made her feel loopy.

"Just give me Ibuprofen," she demanded.

"Are you sure? Doctor Deter prescribed Oxycotin for you," the nurse replied.

"Give it to someone else. Ibuprofen only," she proved to be difficult patient.

Doctor Deter had come back in with the release forms and questioning her lack of wanting the pain pills. Susan shook her head and stood with Merle's help only to be seated again in a wheelchair. She was wheeled out to Merle's truck.


End file.
